A location may be associated with multiple devices equipped to access an external network, such as the Internet. For example, the location may have a smart phone, a tablet, a personal computer, or Internet (ITV) capable of accessing the Internet. The devices may access the internet via an access point, such as a router.
During the normal course of operation, the devices may become infected with malware. Malware is an application that is loaded on one of the devices, and has the capability to access web sites within the device user's express permission. The malware may be used to access inappropriate sites, or access sites that allow a third-party to gain sensitive information (such as a bank account).
Techniques to detect maleware may be in place, such as providing software to detect an inbound attack on the device. However, such techniques may be ineffective due to an Inability to detect the malware during inbound traffic.
Another technique may be to scan the device to detect if malware is present on the device. However, once again the malware may be designed to avoid detection. Further, the malware prior to detection, may have already compromised the device and the user's personal information associated with the device. Thus, this solution may be ineffective to prevent malicious activities from occurring due to the device being affected with malware.